A Different Kind of Magic
by uoduck
Summary: The lights going haywire at the bunker meant an entirely different thing.


AN: Supernatural and Harry Potter do not belong to me.

* * *

Kevin stared at the machines in the bunker. They were all going crazy, lighting up and flickering at different intervals. He started to back up, just in case this meant something bad. And in this case, it usually always meant something bad. Kevin ran to go hide behind the door and he kneeled behind the couch that Dean had carried in a couple of days ago before everything had gone badly. Then he heard humming and the noise began to grow louder until it stopped suddenly, along with all of the lights going out in the bunker. Kevin wasn't too eager to see what had caused it to stop but then he heard someone clearing their throat. Then all the lights and electricity came back on. Someone that wasn't Dean, Cas, or Sam and he knew that the hunters weren't here so... Kevin had crouched across the hallway by then and he peeked out from behind the couch to look.

He gaped when he saw a man standing right in front of the machines though the man looked like he was from another universe or from the past. The other guy had a robe on, like the robes that wizards wore or people in cults wore. The guy had black messy hair and he was roughly Dean's height and he looked to be in his mid-30's. His back was to Kevin so he couldn't see his face.

However, when the other guy turned around, Kevin slunk back behind the couch that he was hiding behind.

"Kevin?"

Kevin _didn't _yelp; he really **didn't**. Okay, so he totally did. At least, Dean or Sam weren't here to hear him. Though he did know better by now to stay in hiding; who knew who the strange man was? He might be a demon or an angel... But then, how did the man who Kevin had never met know his name? However, these days, really all of the demons and angels knew his name, so it wasn't that surprising.

"Kevin, I mean you no harm. I'm one of the good guys here."

"Yeah, that's what they all say," Kevin called out then winced. Now the guy knew where he was.

He heard the guy chuckle for a second. "Well, this time, I mean it. I just need to know if you're uninjured then I'll go rescue Dean and Sam."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at that. "Why do you want to know if I'm injured or not? Also, who are Dean and Sam?"

The other man sighed. "I know all about you and the Winchesters. Just, well, it's a long story. I take it you aren't injured then? I don't hear or smell any injuries."

"Huh?" Kevin slowly replied. The other man sounded like he could regularly hear and smell things that humans couldn't; it probably meant that the guy wasn't human. Kevin crawled forward and poked his head around the couch. The guy had really green eyes and he was staring directly at Kevin with a bemused expression on his face.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back with your hunters. In the meantime," the guy looked around the bunker then walked up to one of the walls. Kevin watched as he reached out a hand to lay it on the wall. He stayed that way for a minute or two then walked over to the staircase that would lead out.

"Kevin, the bunker is warded now. You'll be safe until we get back. The world's going to hell in a handbasket." The guy walked up the staircase and left through the door. "Damn angels."

Kevin blinked as the guy disappeared without another word. "Warded? Angels? 'We' What the fuck?! What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Harry disapparated from the bunker and landed a few yards away from the abandoned church that the Winchesters had occupied an hour ago. He knew from what the bunker had told him via images and memories, that seemed like it had taken hours, that both Dean and Sam needed help. He also knew the life stories of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Kevin and their angel, Castiel. It always went like this when someone, or something in this case, asked for his help; he received the life stories and memories(not all) of the people whom he was helping.

And boy, it would not be easy gaining either one of their trust. But he would try his best.

Harry padded from the building, following the smell of blood and the noises of hitching breaths. He stopped at the clearing where he could clearly see the Impala with Sam Winchester leaning against it, next to his older brother, Dean. They were both looking up and Harry could guess what they were looking at: the falling angels.

When Harry heard Sam's breathing pick up even more, he quietly started to pace toward them. Both Winchesters looked like they had been through hell(not the actual Hell) in the past few hours. Sam had dark shadows underneath his eyes and his skin was pale and his hair was uncombed and sweat-soaked. Harry could also smell signs of oncoming fever in the young man. Dean looked beyond exhausted, they both did. Harry could hear Dean telling Sam to hold on.

"Dean? Sam?" Harry murmured as loudly as he dared; he didn't want to spook either of them but he did want to announce his presence.

Dean whirled around to spot the newcomer and pulled a gun and pointed it at Harry. "Stop right there!"

Harry raised his hands in the universal gesture of innocence, albeit very slowly and stopped a couple of feet away. "Hey. I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"Who and what are you?" Dean yelled at him, stepping not so subtly in front of Sam who was continuing to hyperventilate. Harry winced as Sam started to shiver and he took a step closer. Harry saw Dean turn off the safety on his gun and stopped again.

"For starters, my name is Harry," he replied. "And, well, I'm not human. But, I'm not an angel, a demon, a shapeshifter"-(though that wasn't a complete truth)- "a vampire, or anything that's out to get hunters."

"We don't need this right now," Dean said. "Either go away or I'll shoot."

Harry sighed. "Dean, I can help your brother."

Dean wearily gave him a once over then turned to look at Sam. His expression softened then turned worried and desperate. "Okay, but make one wrong move and I'll shoot."

"Okay, duly noted. Is it okay if I come closer then?" Harry tentatively asked.

Dean lowered his gun, clicked the safety on again, then nodded reluctantly.

Harry slowly padded up to them and knelt in front of Sam, who was staring at him with wide eyes. The hunter tried to back up but Sam was sitting up against the Impala and had no where else to back up to.

"Sam? I'm not going to hurt you," Harry murmured. "But you need to breathe for me, okay?"

Sam tried to catch his breath but failed.

Harry reached out a hand, hesitating for a second to see if Dean would object, grasped one of Sam's hands and brought it to rest on his own chest.

"Breathe with me, then. In... out. In through your nose... out through your mouth," Harry murmured, breathing steadily, holding eye contact with him. Sam took a minute or two but he eventually evened his breathing out. Harry watched as Sam's eyes drooped in exhaustion afterward.

"Stay awake," Harry ordered. "I can give you something for the pain if you wait."

He reached out a hand slowly while Dean watched and grasped Sam's shoulder and squeezed in reassurance. He flinched when he could feel the heat pouring off the hunter. And if he could feel it, it was serious; he himself radiated a lot of heat naturally. He heard a low whimper and pulled out a pain easing potion and some water from his pack, conjured a mug and poured both into it, casting a light mixing charm to combine the two liquids. Then he took a quick look at Sam and added a little sleeping potion to it too.

"Here," Harry extended the mug toward Sam. "It's going to help with the pain."

Sam looked up at Dean, who looked at Harry for a minute then nodded.

"It's not poison," Harry replied to Dean's unasked question. "I have no reason whatsoever to kill you two. And nor am I on the 'other' side."

"And plus, it has water in it, too," Harry remarked. "You are very much dehydrated, if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay," Sam responded, his jaw clenched. He reached for the mug, his hands trembling and took a few sips with Harry also holding on to the cup just so Sam wouldn't drop it.

Harry heard Dean sigh in relief as Sam finally relaxed a couple of seconds after drinking all of it.

"Okay, now you-" Harry was cut off as Sam slumped against him, fast asleep. He smiled softly and wrapped an arm around the hunter to hold him there.

"Is he...?" Dean trailed off.

"No, he's just asleep. But, I will still need to take a look at him. And he's got a fever, too," Harry murmured. "Those trials took a lot out of him."

"Okay, how do you know about us? And the trials?" Dean asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Harry suspected that had it not been for Sam being asleep, Dean would have raised his voice already.

"Um, it's a long story," Harry replied. "And we could probably go back to the bunker. It'll be easier to look over Sam there where it's safe."

"You know about the bunker?" Dean inquired, his hand going to his gun.

"Yeah, it's part of the story," Harry remarked.

Dean sighed. "You are going to tell us about this story later. Let's go."

* * *

AN:

Okay, I'm going to be pretty open to any pairing suggestions for this one. It's definitely going to be Dean/Cas but for Harry, it could be:

Harry/Sam  
Harry/Sam/Cas/Dean  
Harry/Dean/Cas


End file.
